User blog:Jack Tyler/Connor DeLaurier Adventures: Chapter 1: Katie Matlin
Connor was walking into the weigh room, looking for Dave and Wesley, when he saw Katie working out. He saw sweat dripping down her body as she worked out. He couldn't stop staring at her. Katie started notice and said "Hey Connor". Connor hesitated because he was so nervous. Then he said "Hey, you look like a superhero". Katie looked confused. Then he said "No, i meant that your body's so firm, no, i meant you're pretty". Then he started to leave, but was stopped by Katie. She said "It's fine Connor, don't be nervous". In the cafeteria, Connor, Dave, and Wesley were discussing what happened in the gym. Dave said "Forget about it man, Katie will never go out with you". Connor asked "Why not?". Then Dave said "Because she's popular and she's Student Council President and you're not considered "popular". Then Wesley said "I say if you want to ask Katie out, go for it". Then Connor said "You're right, Wesley, i'm gonna ask her out". When Connor saw Katie by her locker, he walked up to her, gave her flowers, and blunted out "Will you go out with me?'. Then Katie started to fell pressured. Suddenly, that feeling stopped and she said "Alright, i'll go out with you". Connor was so happy and so was Katie. Then Connor asked "Is Friday night at seven good?". Katie said "Yeah, it's fine". On Friday night, Connor went to Katie's hous to pick her up for their date. When he rang the doorbell, he was greeted by Katie's family. After ten minutes meeting Katie's family, they left her house and started heading to the movie theatre. When they got there, Connor noticed that Katie had something on her shirt. He said "You've something on your shirt". Then Katie noticed and said "Oh it's ok". Then Connor said "No i'll get it". Then he accidently ripped Katie's shirt wide open. Connor was stunned by Katie's firm, nicely shaped chest. He noticed that Katie's purple bra was very small and tight and that her breasts were bursting out of the bra. Connor raised his hands to try and touch them. Katie said firmly "Connor". Connor said "Sorry". Then Connor got nervous and said "You've a nice, firm chest". Then he said nervously "I'm sorry". Then Katie calmed down and said "It's ok, luckily all the buttons are still attached to the shirt". Then Connor said "You look very nice tonight". Then Katie smiled and said "Thanks Connor, you look nice too". After the movie, they went to get something to eat. They went to a restaurant to eat and talk some more. While they were eating, Connor asked 'What do you like?". Katie said "Well, i like karate, being an overachiever, and being Student Council President". Then Katie asked "What do you like?". Connor said "I like video games, science, and you". Then Katie blushed and said "That's so sweet". As they were walking, Katie noticed that Connor was upset. Katie asked "What's wrong?". Connor replied "It's just that you're like the warriors from my fantasy video games, you're beautiful, smart, powerful, and strong, and i'm me". Then Katie said "Don't say that, you're great, you're smart, nice, and kind". Connor smiled and said "Thanks Katie". Katie said "No problem". Then Katie and Connor hugged. Then Katie said "Let's go". On their way to Katie's house, Katie and Connor were confronted by a group of boys. One boy walked up to Katie and asked her "What's a cute girl like you doing with a dork like this?". Then Katie said "Look we just want to get home". Then the boy said "Come on girl". Then the boy touched her arm. Katie got mad and said "Just leave us alone". Then the boy said "Make me". Then he ripped Katie's shirt open and said "Man you have a nice chest". Katie got enraged and flipped him. The other boys were frightened and ran away. Then Connor said "That was amazing". Katie replied "Thanks". When they reach the doorstep of Katie's house, Katie said "I had a great time tonight". Then Connor said "Me too". Then katie said "I was wondering if you want to go out next saturday?". Then Connor said with happiness"Yeah, of course". Katie said "Great, see you later". Then Katie kissed Connor on the cheek and said "Good Night". Connor replied "Good Night". When she closed the door, Connor started dancing with joy and walked home. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Degrassi Category:Connor Delaurier Category:Katie Matlin